


Happy Birthday to me!

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy birthday to Veronica, she seems really lovely and I wanna give her a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: John gives his lovely wife an amazing start to her special day.
Relationships: John Deacon & Veronica Tetzlaff, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday to me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Hope you’re all having a lovely day, especially today, as it is the birthday of one of the most important ladies in John’s life, a very happy 71st (I think) birthday to Veronica! I hope that given the circumstances, John can pamper her with gifts, a lovely dinner and a good old snog, she deserves it! As always, if you’d like to be tagged in a fic or give me a concept, DM me here, my Twitter account, sweetiediqi, or leave an ask! Without further ado, a very happy birthday to Veronica, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: slight profanity, fluff fest!

Veronica woke to the ever-so pleasant sound of her husband’s snores, rolling her eyes lovingly as she stretched out of her sleep, waking to feel older yet again, the years she’d been alive catching up with her somewhat, but that didn’t stop her wit and humour whatsoever, or her love for John, no matter how loud his snores were and how much she wanted to hit him with a pillow when he was too loud, she’d much rather hear them the rest of her life, giving her a sense of familiarity, comfort, and most importantly, a forever home. One that she struck absolute gold with.

Upon a couple minutes, she checked her phone for the day, yeah, another birthday, she was getting older, a thought that scared her a fair bit, but she soon shrugged off, she had fairly obvious signs of age, who wouldn’t in their 70’s? However, despite all that, she tried hard in recent years to put those aspects aside, and love herself how she was, it was a somewhat perilous journey of discovery, yet she grew to find herself just as beautiful as she was back in the day, with a lot of help and encouragement from John.

Veronica felt movement and heard him turn around to her, tilting her head to get a proper view of him, finding his bed hair adorable, even if there wasn’t a lot of it left.

“Morning sweetness, you want me to make brekkie in bed?” He kindly offered as he stroked her shoulder, putting a kiss at the top of her head.

“Ooh, that’d be lovely. Did you go out and get my favourites yesterday, is that why you were out so long?” She wondered, knowing the effort he got to on her special day ever since they first met in ’71, now she was exactly that, giving her a bit of a reality check.

“Of course I did, went all over the place, one shop didn’t have so and so, the usual, but I got everything eventually.” He rambled, eventually getting to the point.

“Well, go on then, my tummy’s getting impatient!” she warned jokingly, giving her an excuse for a nap.

“Yes, missy!” he jested, kissing her forehead before sliding on his comfy slippers and heading downstairs to prepare her creation, allowing her to get some peace and quiet from him.

-

She began to stir to the sound of his voice beckoning for her to wake up, not risking having her breakfast or her tea go cold.

“Ronnie-poo! Brekkie for you!” he hooted, like a pleasant birdsong on a summer morning, which is exactly what retired life with John felt like for Veronica. 

“Thank you, sweetness, this looks gorgeous. I swear, if you say that bloody nickname one more time though…” she grumbled.

“Or what?” he taunted, raising an eyebrow.

“I won’t hesitate to tickle the life out of you, Deacon.” She stated with a sly look on her face, which slowly broke into a smile as she tucked into her breakfast, a full-English with everything she likes, a homemade muffin on a plate by the bed and a cuppa, made just how she liked it, she wouldn’t expect any less than the best from him. 

“It’s good then?” he asks after a couple of minutes, upon hearing the appreciative noises from his beloved.

“It’s alright, I guess.” She proclaimed, making him pout and sniffle at her snarky comment before she kissed his cheek in return, sparking him up a bit more upon seeing his puppy eyes. 

“It’s lovely, darling. You should open your own café.” She suggested, to which he scoffed at the idea, saying it was ‘too stressful’, her rolling her eyes at his statement, given what he had endured all his adult life, he was far too hard on himself at times, yet she understood where he was coming from, making her love him more, since he was so willing to open up to her about his problems and inner demons plaguing his mind.

-

With bellies full and drinks downed, the couple headed downstairs to wash up the dirty mugs, dishes and numerous pans left in the sink by John, thinking of it as fairly romantic as they sang, hummed and tapped their feet to the songs from the radio. 

“Shall I do the honours? It’s my day, after all.” Veronica insisted as she reached for the washing up liquid as the boiling water ran into the sink.

“With pleasure, sweetheart.” He allowed her, the sink soon filled with bubbles as she got a rather large clump of the fluffy substance when he looked to the slide and slammed it onto his cheek, making him gasp as the wet material seeped down his pyjama shirt painfully slowly. 

“Oi! It’s on, missus.” He threatened, giving her the middle finger as he gathered the substance in his hands, beginning a bubble fight, of which there were no winners or losers, it was just a bit of fun, and an excuse for their inner kid to come out, which they both needed on their respective birthdays as they felt more and more detached from their youth every day that passes, but it was nice to have these little boosts of child-like joy again in their lives.

After a few minutes, they thought to begin the tedious chore of cleaning both the mess from the breakfast, which had half-soaked in the warm water, as well as their own bubbly mess.

“C’mon then, let’s get this all cleaned up.” She sighed as she’d realised the increased amount of cleaning they’d have to do.

“No, Ron, it’s your day, I’m cleaning up, but not ‘til I give you my first gift of the day.” John lectured as he placed his hand to her cheek, kissing her lips sweetly, her smiling and giggling into the kisses, turned snogs that he oh-so kindly gave her as they swayed to the music from the radio.

“Your first gift is already amazing, sweetness, hopefully it only gets better from here.” She ponders as he walks behind her, smirking as he buries his face in her neck.

“Well, hopefully the prospect of my last gift to you perhaps being a certain someone in his birthday suit will intrigue you.” He uttered in her ear as he kissed her neck softly, stroking her hip gently as he began to clean up, Veronica getting hot under the collar at the prospect, turning to kiss him once more before leaving to get changed. 

“Mmm, happy birthday to me!”


End file.
